Fansites
: See the page before making changes! A list of some of the many World of Warcraft fan websites. Official Sites *North America *Europe *China *Korea *Blizzard *Offical Myspace Popular Sites & Resources Databases Main: * Thottbot - http://www.thottbot.com * Allakhazam - http://wow.allakhazam.com * WoWd - http://wowd.org/ * Wowhead - http://www.wowhead.com/ These might also interest you: * Goblin Workshop - http://www.goblinworkshop.com/ * Gameamp - http://wow.gameamp.com * WoW Guru - http://www.wowguru.com/ * Kaliban's Class Loot List - http://www.wow-loot.com News Sites * Worldofwar.net - http://www.worldofwar.net * Curse Gaming - http://www.curse-gaming.com * WOW Insider - http://www.wowinsider.com/ * World of Warcraft Stratics - http://wow.stratics.com * WoW Vault - http://wowvault.ign.com * WoW Warcry - http://wow.warcry.com Add-ons Sites * Curse Gaming - http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/addons.html * WoWInterface - http://www.wowinterface.com * ui.WorldofWar.net - http://ui.worldofwar.net/ * WoW Guru - http://www.wowguru.com/ui/ * WoW Files - http://worldofwarcraft.filefront.com Media Sites * Warcraft Movies - http://www.warcraftmovies.com/ * WoW Radio - http://www.wcradio.com/ Alternative Language Wikis * WikiWoW.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in French * WoW-Wiki.net - A World of Warcraft wiki in German General Listings Blogs * A Dagger in the Shadows - A blog from a rogue's perspective on Ravencrest-EU (Alliance) * Transcendent Knights - Transcendent Knights guild on Boulderfist (Alliance) * Baluki's WoWblog - The life and deaths of a hapless troll shaman. * Frostbolt * Hogit's Story * Hearthstone * World of Warcraft Guy * The Journal of Azuria Do-rah'fulo - Azi's life with the Theatrical Brigade, Lost Muse, Stormwind University (SWU) and much more * The Saga of Runolfr * Living in WoW - About our life in WoW * FuryWarrior.com The ramblings of a fury warrior * LittleBruce.blogspot.com - LittleBruce's bit of Warcraft (leveling my mage and learning the game) * World of Warcraft blog * WoW.Yoto.com - daily news * WoW at Subcreation - Commentary and analysis on WoW game mechanics, as well as UI updates and other news Burning Crusade * Burning Crusade Fan Site - A Burning Crusade "only" fan site, wich contains rumors, news and other exiting stuff about the Burning Crusade. Classes * Hunter Pet Abilities - a site with information on all abilities you can learn with your pet * The Warlocks Den - A warlock information site * wow.telenet.be - A knowledge base for Priests with extensive gear listings, calculation sheets for spells and other tools * The Druids Grove Informative Site on all things Druid Other Databases and Resources * WoWCrafting * Crafter's Tome * WoW DB - Your World of Warcraft Database... Items, Quests and UI Mods. * WarcraftRealms - Realm information and census stats * WoWCreatures.com - Hunter pet and creature stats * Wowecon.com http://www.wowecon.com - Auction House price database * WoW Grinding Guide - Comprehensive WoW Grinding Guide * MapWoW http://www.mapwow.com - A Google Maps version of Azeroth, with flightpaths, resources, etc... Forums * Warcraft Forums - An Alternative Forum from the Official World of Warcraft Forums * Patchtimer.org - player-hosted WoW discussion forums * WoW Guru - The WoW Database, Forums, Community News, UI Mods, and much more! * Subcreation Forums - WoW forums focusing on promoting intelligent, analytical discussion Guild Listings * Realms list - guild listings on each server page * WoW by ascih - A free guild portal * Guild Management - A growing guild list * Gilden-Web - A german guild list * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community Lore * BlizzPlanet - Wow Lore Community Forum, News, Warcraft Lore, interviews, Warcraft RPG Books & Pocketbooks, Warcraft Campaigns, Wow Easter Eggs. * RP-PvP.com - Roleplay community, lore forums, and discussion of World of WarCraft. * Sons of the Storm - Warcraft art from Blizzard artists (Samwise, Metzen, Twincruiser, Thammer) Role playing * SquareRP - Roleplaying Community on Moonglade * RP-PvP.com - Roleplay community, lore forums, and discussion of World of WarCraft. * Feathermoon Dot Net - Feathermoon's creative RP community * Twisting Nether Gazette - Twisting Nether Server RP Stories and News Social Networking * Women of Warcraft - A gallery site featuring photos and bios of the Women who play WoW. * Dark Portal - Probably the best international visual community site for World of Warcraft * Leetster - social networking site for World of Warcraft Tools and Utilities * Bl4ckSh33p.de - A collection of useful WoW-Tools * HackWOW - A wiki exploring the inner workings of World of Warcraft * Character Planner http://www.merciless-gilde.com/charplaner/en/?show=planer - Web tools for planning your character (equipment, specs, etc) Other * WoW Azzor - Your World of Warcraft community. * Warcraft Central * WoW Catacombs * GosuGamers.net - Competition news from the worlds of Starcraft and Warcraft * WOW MMOsite * WoW @ TenTonHammer * World of Warcraft Realm * LanCraft - A UK based WoW Community investigating the possibility of a dedicated WoW Lan Gaming Centre. * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community, News, Journals, Guides, Forums and a lot more. * WarcraftWars * WoW OGaming * PlanetWarcraft * WoWRaiding.com - WoWRaiding.com is a World of Warcraft portal with quests, walkthroughs, items, and maps based completely on raiding content. * Nightsentinel * WoW @ OGRank * MMORPG Universe.com - A World of Warcraft and MMO News Site In other languages * WowGate - Korean Fansite. Item Database / Character Profile / Map / Quest / Add-on * Judge Hype French WoW Fansite, also about Diablo, Diablo II, Warcraft III and Starcraft Ghost. * Blizzard-Insider.de - All about Blizzard-Games with general Forums, Realmforums (Europe), RP-Guides and Hints and more! * WoW Forge - Slovak WoW Fansite * WoW Gamingeye - Swedish WoW Site * Black Wing's Lair - Official Blizzard Polish WoW Fansite * WoW Bulgaria - The N1 Bulgarian World of Warcraft source! * World of Warcraft Hungary - Official Hungarian WoW fansite * The WoW Vendor - Norwegian news and fan site with in-game articles * Kaldorei - German WoW Fansite about Night Elves * WorldofWar.se - Swedish fan site * Odyssee in WoW - German Fanblog * World of Warcraft Source WoW Source – German fansite, News, Community, Story, Patches, Videos * WOWi.dk Official Danish World of Warcraft fansite * Gugurumoi.com German World of Warcraft Fansite Miscellaneous * Lots of WoW Screenshots / Wallpapers - Screenshots and Desktop Wallpapers by Kazaka & Gustovin (Detheroc server) * WoWAmp Winamp Classic Skin - World of Warcraft skin for Winamp Classic * MMO Patch Timer - MMO Patch Timer provides update to date patching information for the most popular MMO released to date. Category:Newbies Category:Community Category:Fan Sites